1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a sanitary panty fitted sanitary napkin on a crotch part. More particularly, the invention relates to a sanitary panty which can firmly fit and maintain the sanitary napkin to prevent shifting out of touch and hardly cause uncomfortable feeling for constraining of wearer""s body.
2. Description of the Related Art
A sanitary panty is required to certainly retain a sanitary napkin loaded on a crotch part thereof in firm fitting on a crotch portion of a wearer""s body and to prevent the sanitary napkin from shifting out of touch.
For this purpose, various measures have been taken. For example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. Heisei 7-136214, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. Heisei 8-299386, Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication (Kokai) No. Showa 62-21324 and Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication (Kokai) No. Showa 50-2514 and so forth, a napkin fitting cloth is provided inside of the crotch part of the panty. The front and rear edges of the napkin fitting cloth are sewn to the crotch part. In the prior art disclosed in the above-mentioned publications, the napkin fitting cloth loaded the sanitary napkin may move independently of the crotch part of the panty so that displacement of the panty per se may not directly affect to the sanitary napkin. However, it should be difficult to certainly fit the sanitary napkin on the crotch portion of the wearer""s body, particularly to gluteal cleft by merely providing the napkin fitting cloth.
Therefore, there has been a proposal to provide an elastic depression means for firmly fitting the sanitary napkin on the crotch portion of the wearer""s body in the sanitary panty with or without the napkin fitting cloth, as shown in FIG. 7. FIG. 7 shows an example of the sanitary panty 1 with the elastic depression means as viewed from a back part 2.
In the sanitary panty 1 shown in FIG. 7, in the back part 2, an elastic member 3 is attached to extend from a crotch part 4 to a waist part 5. Upon worn on the wearer""s body, an elastic lifting force of the elastic member 3 acts on the crotch part 4 to urge the sanitary napkin onto the crotch portion of the wearer.
However, in the conventional sanitary panty 1 of this type, is so-called high-cut leg type, in which edges 6a of leg parts or leg openings 6 are located close to a waist part or upper hem 5. More specifically, when a minimum total length between the uppermost position of the edge of the leg part 6 and the waist part 5 is assumed as L2, L2 becomes less than or equal to 40% of a center front length L1. In the sanitary panty 1 of this kind, it is common to provide leg bands 7 along the edges of the leg parts 6 for elastically applying wringing force for firmly fitting both side edge portions in the width direction of the sanitary napkin to prevent side-leakage of menstrual blood through both sides of the crotch part 4.
Therefore, in the worn condition, lifting forces F1 may obliquely upward act on the crotch part 4 by the leg bands 7. These lifting forces F1 act on the crotch portion of the wearer""s body. Furthermore, in the sanitary panty 1 shown in FIG. 7, as worn on the wearer""s body, the leg bands 7 are extended in the extent greater than or equal to 40% to develop greater lifting forces F1. As a result, ingrowing of the leg bands 7 into the wearer""s crotch portion in the leg parts 6 can be caused.
In this condition, in order to urge the center portion of the sanitary napkin in the crotch part onto vaginal cavity by the lifting force F2 of the elastic member 3 the lifting force F2 has to be much greater than the oblique lifting forces F1 to be applied by the leg bands 7. As a result, both of the lifting forces F1 and F2 are applied to the crotch portion of the wearer""s body to increase amount of wringing into the crotch portion.
Also, since the center portion of the crotch part 4 is lifted upward by the lifting force F2 and the both side edges of the crotch part 4 are lifted up obliquely by the lifting forces F1, the crotch part 4 of the sanitary panty 1 tends to be collapsed (or inwardly deformed) to reduce width dimension. Therefore, collapsing force acts on the sanitary napkin in the width direction to collapse the sanitary napkin toward the center thereof to cause reduction of absorbing area for menstrual blood.
In the sanitary panty 1 of the shape shown in FIG. 7, the edge portion of the leg openings 6, such as a portion 6b close to the crotch part, for example, tends to roll up to easily propagate to the crotch part 4. When rolling up is caused in the crotch part 4, fitting condition of the sanitary napkin becomes more unstable.
An object of the present invention is to provide a sanitary panty which can fit a sanitary napkin on a crotch portion, to reduce wringing into the crotch portion with providing wearing comfort.
According to an aspect of the present invention, a sanitary panty having a waist band in a waist part, leg bands in leg openings, and a napkin fitting portion in a crotch part, wherein
in a three-dimensionally shaped condition as worn, a dimensional ratio between a center front length from the crotch part to the waist part and a minimum total length from the leg opening to the waist part, as taking that the center front length is 100, is in a range of 80 to 200 in the total length, and
an elastic lifting member extending from the crotch part to the waist part is provided in a back part.
In the preferred construction, an inseam dimension from center of the crotch part to the leg opening may be greater than or equal to 30 mm.
With the sanitary panty constructed as set forth above, has longer total length than the conventional one, the leg bands may not constrain a region extending from a portion close to the crotch portion to a haunch bone as in the prior art shown in FIG. 7 and, instead, are fitted on femoral region of a wearer. Accordingly, oblique lifting force by the leg bands is not applied to the crotch portion to wring into the crotch portion. Furthermore, since large lifting force by the leg bands does not act on the crotch portion, the sanitary napkin can be certainly urged onto the crotch portion by the elastic lifting member provided in the back part.
Also, in the present invention, the crotch part may be formed with a stretchable cloth which can stretch in back and forth direction, and a napkin fitting cloth may be provided inside of the crotch part. The front edge and the back edge of the napkin fitting cloth may be sewn with the crotch part in a front side sewing portion and in a back side sewing portion, and the intermediate portion thereof may be not sewn to the crotch part.
The sanitary panty according to the present invention has a long inseam dimension as 30 mm or more. Also, since the leg opening is located around the femoral region, a crotch width of the crotch part becomes wide. Accordingly, by providing the napkin fitting cloth inside of the crotch part, the sanitary napkin can be certainly held inside of the crotch part having wide width independent of the crotch part.
In the preferred construction, with taking a width dimension of the napkin fitting cloth being 100, a width dimension of the crotch part may be in a range of 125 to 1750.
Between the front side sewing portion and the back side sewing portion, a length of the napkin fitting cloth, as taking a free length of the crotch part being 100, may be in a range of 110 to 150.
With this construction, the napkin fitting cloth will not be elongated or will cause little elongation to firmly hold the sanitary napkin with the napkin fitting cloth. Furthermore, by elongating the crotch part of the panty, the napkin fitting cloth and the sanitary napkin can be certainly urged onto the crotch portion by the elastic force of the crotch part.
The crotch cloth of an stretchable cloth may be located in the crotch part, the crotch cloth may be sewn with a front part and the back part in the front side sewing portion and in the back side sewing portion, and the front side sewing portion and the back side sewing portion extend to an edge of the leg openings.
The crotch cloth of the crotch part is independent of the front and back parts, and the front and back edges of the crotch cloth are sewn to the front and back parts. Accordingly, even if rolling up is caused in the portion of the leg openings, propagation of rolling up to the crotch cloth can be prevented.
Preferably, the elastic lifting member may be joined to a back edge of the crotch cloth in the back side sewing portion.
A longitudinal modulus of the elastic lifting member may be in a range of xc2x110% of a longitudinal modulus of the leg band. The longitudinal modulus means {(contracting force (N)/tensile strain (%))xc3x97100}. Therefore, the unit is (N).
In the invention, the sanitary napkin on the crotch part is lifted by the elastic lifting member in the back part. It is not necessary to provide large elastic force of the elastic lifting member in comparison with the elastic force of the leg bands.
For example, the longitudinal modulus of the elastic lifting member may be in a range of 7.5 to 10N.